lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Turbine explosion/Theories
The Security System caused the engine to explode The black object is a manifestation of the security system, or The "Monster". It deliberately swoops in, strikes the engine, and swoops away. Cerberus is the security system. It has three manifestations, one of which is the Smoke Monster, and one of which is this flying black object. * Pro: ** The Blast Door Map refers to a system called Cerberus, which was a three-headed dog that guarded Hades. ** If the security system is programmed to defend against off-island threats, then attacking a still-operating turbine might fit its threat profile. * Con: ** The theory that the explosion was caused by the Smoke Monster has been denied by Javier Grillo-Marxuach, and furthermore he stated that the monster does not appear in the form of a black cloud of smoke anywhere in or . (See here and here). The black object is a mechanical striker The object is a striker that is used to detonate the engine explosion. It was suspended from the crane that was on the set. This was cheaper than using electronic detonators. * Pro: ** (If anyone can source a canonical statement that proves this theory, then we're done.) *** No? Oh well. There goes that theory! * Con: The man caused the engine to explode The man is FOD. Any creature larger than an aviation-standard chicken will damage or destroy an engine. * Pro: ** In the shot immediately before this one, the man is pulled from his feet and into the turbine. There is a loud noise. Then we have this shot, in which the engine explodes in flames. The rhythm of the editing indicates that the man blew it up. ** There is a fiery glow in the top left of the turbine, which subsides almost instantly - this is probably the man causing a little flame when he is ripped to shreds inside the turbine. However, when the strange object flies over the turbine, the glow returns in the same place, and then the explosion happens. This shows that it is very likely that it caused the explosion. ** This is a dramatic incident in a dramatic scene in the pilot episode of a drama. * Con: The object is CGI debris or a CGI artefact The black thing is there, but it doesn't mean anything. * Pro: ** It happens so quickly that only extreme fans reviewing the scene frame-by-frame would notice. The average viewer sees the man sucked into the engine and immediately thereafter engine explodes. The obvious intent of the creative team is to create that impression. If they wanted the scene subjected to this amount of analysis, they would have left out the man. The black object is an incidental detail, meaning nothing. ** The object is debris. It is falling and then is sucked toward the still-operating engine, strikes it and flies away. * Con: ** It is not likely a CGI artefact, considering the amount of money and time that went into the pilot and the special effects detail required for the opening scenes. There is no way those two black streaks are there by accident.